Of Hot Blood
by Octavia Delitian
Summary: Vicente has just fed and with fresh blood comes a taste of life and its urges. Lucien is there to help him out.


_Note: I'm not that sure about exactly how the vampire lore goes in TES since it's not something I've looked into a lot. Basically I've just let imagination be my guide._**  
**

**Of Hot Blood**

Darkness was Lucien Lachance's true element. He was a shadow within shadows, gliding soundlessly through the night. A lonely beggar was limping around on the otherwise empty street and Lucien stifled an impulse to reach for his poisoned dagger when he thought about what a pleasant murder it would be. No one would see, no one hear, not even the victim himself. But what honor was there in killing a lowly beggar anyway? A dirty corpse left behind after a clean murder and tainted blood on his dagger, that he would have to clean meticulously afterward. No, the poison on the blade was worth more than this pathetic life.

The Speaker slid past the unknowing old man and rounded the corner of the abandoned house. He looked over his shoulder and listened carefully before sliding down into the depths, holding onto the rope. His assassin boots barely made a sound against the wall as he climbed down, like he had done so many times before.

Down in the sanctuary, not a living soul was in sight. Only the Dark Guardian greeted him with a hollow stare and a serenade of creaking, clicking bones before slowly resuming its patrol, tattered boots scraping against the stone floor.

Lucien lowered his hood and walked quietly, trying to imitate Teleandril's footfalls so that he would not make Antoinetta Marie come running like a puppy. She had memorized the way he walked, made it an instinct of hers almost, since it would rouse her from even the deepest sleep. The girl would always beam at him, follow him around and chatter about nonsense even if he was in the middle of discussing important business with Vicente or Ocheeva. Once he might have entertained the thought of making her dreams about the two of them materialize in a carnal meeting or two, but so far he had not been desperate enough to put up with the noise he imagined she would make.

When he had made it all the way to Vicente's door, he raised his leather-gloved hand to knock on it. "Greetings, Speaker," the vampire said then, and Lucien let his hand sink down and grab the handle instead. Inside the room a single candle was the only light source. For the vampire that was more than enough light for reading, which seemed to be all he was doing these days, or rather nights.

Lucien pulled out a chair for himself and sat down, leaning his elbows against the table and Vicente looked up from his book. His pale, bottomless eyes were glowing. _Are you the traitor, Vicente?_ Lucien thought and peered into those eyes, as if hoping to find the answer there.

"Would you care for some wine?" Vicente asked and winked playfully to counter the Speaker's scrutinizing gaze. Lucien looked away, his eyes landing on the book he was reading. _The Art of Belly Magic_, by some Dunmer. For all Lucien knew, it was about using restoration magic to treat indigestion. Then something brushed against his boot under the table and he kicked it away without thinking.

_Squeak!_ Schemer ran out from under the table and stopped near the door, with a terrified look on his face.

"Oh, Schemer! Watch out where you're going," Vicente exclaimed. "Lucien just got surprised. You know he's always good to you." Vicente put down the book and bent down, extending his hand. The rat approached him hesitantly, sniffing on the vampire's hand. Lucien watched this display of affection, which just did not happen in relationships between men or mer in their trade, but could be let loose safely with a trusted pet. Despite his name, the rat would never scheme against anyone. He could not betray the Brotherhood.

"There, everything is fine." Vicente picked up the rat and put him in his lap, patting him gently. "Come now." He cradled Schemer in his arms and rose up, walking to the door. "Go to bed," he said before closing the door behind the rat. If the Purification would have to be carried out, Lucien had to make sure that the rat was spared.

The vampire sat down again and poured up Surilie wine for himself. "A gift from the Count," he said with a smile that bared his fangs. "It's delicious."

"You seem very spirited tonight," Lucien remarked. "It's almost like you just fed."

"I did." Vicente licked his lips, as if remembering the taste of blood on them. The gesture made something deep inside Lucien respond and he was invaded by thoughts and imagery of tasting those lips in a bloody kiss.

"Who did you bite?" Lucien asked. "You haven't left the sanctuary, have you?"

"Our newest family member wished to share my dark gift, and I granted her that wish." Vicente was looking at him with desire now. "It's been a long time. I almost forgot how it feels to have blood flowing through me again. I feel... _cravings_."

Lucien stroked the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll have some wine after all." Vicente poured up a glass eagerly and Lucien took it in his gloved hand, swirling it around absently. He kept looking at Vicente, determining if he was trying to poison him. Poisoning Lucien Lachance! He had taken antidotes before even setting foot in the sanctuary. He smelled the wine, taking his time to savor it, while also beholding the gaunt face of the vampire. In a morbid way it was beautiful, with a deathly pallor and hollowed out cheeks and shadowed eye sockets.

"Do you always crave sex after you've fed?" Lucien sipped the wine and could detect no trace of any poison he knew of, which meant he was either safe or soon dead. Whichever it was, he would know in a while.

"I don't feed very often." He opened the book once more, and now Lucien could see that it was full of Daedric text and drawings of copulating Dark Elves in every possible and impossible position, some of which seemed deadly. "So when I do, I like to enjoy the time I get."

"I see. And you did not feel like enjoying yourself with the sister whose blood is flowing through you? Wouldn't that be a very poetic, or maybe ironic, copulation?"

"Fff, no." The vampire shook his head. "No, right now I need a man. A _real_ man."

Lucien smiled evilly and tugged off his leather gloves. "I'm flattered." He threw the gloves on the table and stood up, shrugging off the black robe. Beneath it, his leather pants were already bulging and he hurried to tear off his shirt as well. Vicente grinned, sharp fangs gleaming in the candle light.

Soon Vicente's cold, slender fingers were tangling in Lucien's chest hair and he leaned in for a kiss. Lucien felt a cold breath on his face that smelled of a mixture of fresh blood and wine. This was dangerous. Very dangerous. There was the underlying and unspeakable threat that he might be a traitor and he would find himself stabbed or poisoned before, during or maybe after the act. Even if the vampire had no other underlying motives than arousal, he might get caught in a spiral of blood lust and suck him dry.

Lucien's lips descended on the vampire's, slowly, as he stared at the fangs, readying himself for any sudden movement that could mean Vicente planned to bite. But he did not move. Their lips met, hot against cold. He had to fight to not lose himself, not close his eyes. Not yet.

The only bed in the room was a cold stone slab and when they crashed down on it, Lucien grunted with pain. "Doesn't it hurt your back to sleep like this?" Lucien complained and shifted under the vampire.

"No, why would I ever sleep uncomfortably?" Vicente bent down and nibbled Lucien's ear, sending a chill of excitement and through him, mixed with a worry over getting bitten. "I guess this means we should switch places. No worries about that - it's how I prefer it," the vampire whispered, still close to his ear. Close to his neck. Lucien rolled up on top, pinning the vampire's arms down and claiming his mouth so that he knew where the fangs were. In control like this, he could let loose the flood that had built up within him. Then Vicente's fangs bit down on Lucien's tongue, accident or not, Lucien did not know. He broke the kiss and looked down on the vampire.

"A regular potion against common illness will prevent you from becoming a vampire, dear Brother," Vicente assured him. Blood pooled on Lucien's tongue. He was not thinking as clearly as just a few minutes ago, not quite so careful. He let a few drops of blood mixed saliva land on the vampire's lips, and watched him lick it greedily. A bell of warning rang in the back of Lucien's head, but he dismissed it, bending down once more, locking lips with the vampire. Soon that eager tongue was all inside his mouth, savoring each red drop it could encounter, before it caressed the part where he had bit and sealed off the wound, as if by magic.

Lucien let go of Vicente's arms and sat up, taking off his boots before standing up to unbutton his pants. Vicente sat up too and hurried to take off his own shirt and tossed it into a corner. Before he could shed any more clothing, Lucien was in front of him, presenting his cock.

"Don't you dare bite it, or by Sithis, I will cut your hair off." While saying this, he untied Vicente's ponytail and let the straight, silky hair fall down. He ran his fingers through it, enjoying the softness. Not even Arquen had that kind of hair, and she used over five products to maintain it. Lucien had watched her perform her morning ritual many times, while he could scarcely be motivated to shave.

Vicente shied back a little, but soon recovered and started to work on Lucien with one hand, while he unbuttoned his own pants with the other and started to stroke himself. Soon his mouth engulfed Lucien, and he did not once feel fangs against his skin.

After a while Vicente stopped and put his hands on Lucien's shoulders, pressing him down with sudden strength, making him kneel. His cock was bursting with blood and should be hot to his touch, but it was cold, like a serpent rising up from the dark, tainted depths of the underworld. Vicente groaned when Lucien took it in his mouth, almost expecting bitter venom to drip out of it. Or maybe vampires ejaculated blood.

"You're so warm, Speaker." He leaned back on his arms and closed his eyes. "Sometimes I wish that I a shorter life, but all in warm blood." Lucien could not say anything to that. His mouth was very busy as it was. "For the first minutes after I feed, it's almost like I'm alive. Then I cool down, slipping back into cold undeath, or unlife."

When Lucien's hot, oiled cock filled the vampire, he was beyond words. He only whimpered beneath him, face down, caught up in his own ecstasy. Lucien was lying on top of him, feeling the soft hair against his cheek, fine hairs getting caught in his stubble. In this position, Vicente could not bite him even if he wanted to. Lucien lost track of space and time, just feeding the flame within him with flowing thrusts. Vicente let out a hoarse moan and his wild spasms made Lucien erupt within him. They collapsed and remained still for a long while, like two naked corpses disrespectfully piled on top of each other in a crypt.

One hour later, Lucien was back in Fort Farragut and prepared for bed. A real, soft bed. For mortals like him. His knees were showing signs of bruising from the hard stone surface they had rested against. There was something he had to do, but he could not remember what it was, so he sat down and poisoned a few apples for an upcoming contract. When he put back the poison flask in the alchemy cupboard, his eyes fell on a cure disease potion. His eyes widened and he hurried to drink it. Lucien wanted to live while he was still alive.

After all, feeling hot blood pulse within him made it so much sweeter to spill that of others.


End file.
